))
)) is Berry of the RainWing’s oc. She’s 2% magpie and 98% human. She came from the school, but was rescued by a scientist who felt sympathetic for her. She’s from Maximum Ride. Appearance )) is a young girl who looks about fifteen years old. She has quite grimy skin, and dark black hair that hangs around her face in an untidy kind of haircut, due to the fact that she cut her hair using a pair of stolen paper scissors. Her eyes are the blue-green of magpie feathers, and she has quite a lanky appearance. She usually looks quite skinny, but by no means fashionable skinny; more along the lines of Haven’t-Eaten-In-Days skinny. She lives on the streets, so her clothes are usually out-of date ‘layered’ clothes that she stole from a dustbin. She NEVER wears dresses or skirts. She has a pair of magpie wings on her back. Personality )) is a somewhat... untrustworthy girl. Whilst it's totally justifiable considering that she's homeless, sometimes it can get a bit annoying. She sometimes acts like a bit of a kleptomaniac, stealing everything and anything she can. Wooden octopus statue? Steal. Comic book? Steal. Dustbin? Steal. Pen? Steal. It gets to the point where it's beyond being a kleptomaniac, and is just weird. Even though there is one thing that sets her apart from most thieves- she often tries to swap things instead of steal them, and if someone asks if she stole something, she will say yes, and give it back if they ask her to. Unfortunately, this gets her in quite a bit of trouble. Despite all this, )) is not 'a bad person'. She will only lie if her life is on the line, and prefers to tell the brutal truth until then. This usually ends up badly, with her totally comfortable with telling people about how nobody really likes them. However, she doesn't do it out of spite, rather out of 'she doesn't know any better'. Not that most people know that- they usually just assume she's doing it out of mean-spirited spite, so then they threaten her. And then she lies. )) can be quite hard to make friends with. Once you get by her refusal to lie and her tendency to steal, you get to her apathy and sarcasm. Yay! It's sometimes hard to get )) into any actual excitement. Living on the run from an evil insane company who want to dissect you isn't exactly fun, after all. She can often be seen muttering under her breath, making snide comments, folding her arms, and wondering why her swear words are always swapped with some odd kind of phrase instead. Plot The Blobists’ Church Arc )) first arrived when the Randomists arrived at the Blobists’ church. She and Goldenleaf question the Blobists on the identity of Blob, causing the Randomist’s imprisonment. She quickly steals the Blob statues. When Blob appears and tells them where they are before vanishing, she screams and reacts in shock. She questions the name of Kiwistar’s clan when they hack Jumpstar, comments on how quickly everything escalated, and proceeds to watch the fight between Bramblekit and Kiwistar with an air of mild surprise. She then suggests they escape the “Dungeon of Blobs” by digging thrir way out, due to the fact that the dungeon is compromised mainly of blob statues. She then gets in a fight with Parrottalker after he remarks that he’s smart due to ))’s escape suggestion, and the fight continues for a few minutes before Octopus teleports back into the Dungeon. Octopus throws statues at everyone, however Parrottalker accidentally stops )) from being hit by standing in front of her. She then lies to Octopus, claiming that they are traveling Pilgrims of Blob. Octopus misunderstands and believes she wants to join the Blobists, and )) pretends that he’s right. He drags her away from the rest of the Randomists into the Church. During the explosion of the Blobist Church, )) discovers her Blobist-induced ability to breathe underwater, and so manages to escape from the Blobists and re-joins the Randomists. After Amaranth discovers her teleporting powers she, like the rest of the Randomists, is teleported to the wiki Activity. The Replacement arc As soon as the Randomists arrive in wiki activity, )) opens a drawer anc starts rummaging around in it. She makes several remarks on things users have done over the past few days, and remarks that the Randomists should have seen Octopus’ angry comment on the Brightest Night coming. She agrees with Butterfly when she says it is odd that Octopus views the Book as characters, before Amaranth teleports them away again. However, instead of ending up back in discussions, she and the other Randomists find themselves on Queen Glory’s page where they meet The Hidden Kingdom. They ask her where Glory is, only for her to give an ambiguous (and suspicious) answer that Glory ‘isn’t kidnapped’. )) reaches the conclusion that Glory’s been kidnaps and watches as Amaranth questions THK about it. Whilst THK states that Glory’s state is classified to her, )) picks up an odd green thing she finds lying on the ground. When Amaranth suggests that they teleport to the Dark Web, )) is against it but is outvoted. When they arrive at the Dark Web, )) joins in on The Dark Secret’s questioning, but quickly gets bored. She wanders over to the firewall, and, after stealing a number or two, uses the odd green shape to climb through the Firewall. Upon the other side, she is greeted by a RainWing NightWing hybrid. The Hybrid introduces herself as Rubberduck, and, adter a short conversation, invites her over to watch Netflix. )) agrees, unaware that Rubberduck is actually the one who kidnapped Glory. Rubberduck teleports her to a room with a tv in it, where she meets Darkness of Dragons and The Lost Continent. They begin to watch the ‘Fangirl Festival’ and Rubberduck leaves to get )) a stool. When she returns she says she was torturing victims, which alarms )). Suddenly, The Randomists fall out of a portal, and she gets into another argument with Parrottalker, in which he accuses her of treachery. Quotes Well, that escalated quickly. -)) about Bramblekit and Kiwistar’s fight. Oh, Fluttering Feathers. Hey, that’s not what I said! I said oh s-” -)) discovering about her inability to swear She’s been kidnapped. Well, that’s it, I’m outta here. -)) upon discovering Queen Glory’s kidnap. ''“Blob blob blobblob blob bloblobloblob.” ''-)) pretending she wants to join the Blobists. Trivia *Her name came from a misunderstanding by Butterflyunicorn. *She is the only Randomist not to be a cat or dragon. *She also used to be the only non-SeaWing Blobist. *She is the first one of Berry of the RainWing's ocs to get her own page. *She comes from Maximum Ride *She has the power to breathe underwater due to her time in the Blobist church. **However, it’s unknown if she still has this power. Gallery ))-Credit to Oakley the MudWing.jpeg Oakley’s first draft of )).jpeg 363EB710-47F3-4FA4-942B-B639FE0F9C2F.jpeg